The Anniversary Dinner
by TheSpeedOfLove
Summary: It's Deuce and Dina's two year anniversary and Deuce has planned a surprise. My first ever fanfic and is a submition for the first kisses contest


**Authors Note: This is my first ever fanfic! Woooo please review and tell what you think it's for ceekymonkey34's first kisses contest. So without further ado…( oh and I don't own Shake it up this is a fanfic)**

Dina's POV

2 years. 2 wonderful years I have been with my darling Deucie, well, 2 years tomorrow anyway. He said he has something planned I wish he'd tell me! I look at the clock, 7:00, well I'd better get ready for school, the last two days of being a junior! The day was a blur, last minute revision, selling the latest gadgets and concert tickets. Finally the last bell rang; I was sorting through my locker when I heard an excited squeal beside me,

"EEEEKKKKK, Dina I can't believe that tomorrow will be your two year anniversary!"

"I know right?! The time has gone so fast Cece"

"I am such a wonderful matchmaker!" Cece says with a dreamy look on her face.

"Yet you don't realise which guy is perfect for you"

"What do you mean" A look of puzzlement crosses her face,

"Here he is now," I mutter.

"Hello Bay-Bee" I look at Cece as a blush rises on her face.

"Well, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone then"

I walk off to where I can see Deuce selling the latest smartphones, that's my Deucie,

"Hey baby," I say kissing his cheek as he waves off his latest customers,

"Hey Dee, you ready for tomorrow?" He asks, I lean against him and sigh,

"Well I would be, if I knew where we were going" He laughs and twirls me round to face him kissing my nose.

"Nice try, but I'm not telling you, it's a _surprise_" It was worth a try. He grabs my hand and we walk towards the exit, when we then see an excited Rocky rushing towards us,

"Look what I've got!" Rocky pushes the shoebox she is holding towards us,

"Some new shoes…?" Deuce cautiously asks her,

"No silly, open the box" I pull the lid off and look inside to see a cute little sparrow staring up at me.

"Oh, a bird, of course, how did I not guess?" I roll my eyes at Deuce,

"So Rocky, where did you find this little cutie?"

"It was outside at lunchtime, my teacher wouldn't let me take it to the vets, he said I had to wait until after school, so bye." I watch her as she runs off, clutching the shoebox like her life depends on it. Deuce and I look at each other and laugh. We walk to my house, hand in hand where he drops me off,

"I'm so excited about tomorrow Deucie" I say kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight Dee, I love you" I could feel the blush forming on my cheeks,

"I love you too baby" I walk into my apartment trying to refrain myself from skipping, nothing can stop my happiness right now! I walk through my house a strong rich smell hits me, my Mama loves to cook hearty meals, Cuban dishes are what we usually have,

"Dina, baby, is Deuce not coming in for dinner?" my Mama says as she embraces me in a warm hug. She loves it when Deuce comes for dinner she gives him so much food, it's a test really, she says that a man who does not love food, is a man who does not love women. Luckily for me (and Deuce) he loves my Mama's cooking and eats it all.

"No Mama, but he is taking me for our two year anniversary dinner tomorrow, he's planned it all and is keeping it a surprise." We walk into the kitchen and I start to lay the table as Mama finishes making the dinner.

"Oh it's just so exciting Dina! You must let me help you get ready tomorrow!"

'Of course Mama" I say laughing. She yells out to the boys that dinner is ready and we sit down, what we talk about mainly consists of my plans for tomorrow, my three older brothers and fathers insisting that Deuce must come inside to see them before we leave, which is silly really, they have met him on many occasions, overprotective men…but I do know they care about me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

(skipping to when Deuce picks up Dina)

I hear a knock on the door and am about to run down the stairs to open the door when my Mama stops me,

"No darling your father is going to let him in" I roll my eyes and groan, my father will most definitely give a long speech to Deuce, being the overprotective father and all, and will probably scare him too…

As Mama finishes touching up my hair and make-up I can hear Deuce and my father talking downstairs I can't however hear what they are actually saying. I stand and look in the mirror, for once in my life I actually feel beautiful, I pull Mama into a hug and thank her,

"Oh Dina, you are so beautiful! Now it's time for you to go downstairs" She says letting go of me, I take a breathe and walk down to the lounge. Deuce is standing in the doorway looking up at me as I walk down the stairs and he gasps as he sees me; I take that as a good sign.

"You look amazing" we both say, we laugh and hug each other. After saying goodbye to my parents we leave my house and get into the cab waiting outside, I wonder if he'll tell me where we're going now… I ask him and he says it's _still _a surprise. The cab stops after 10 minutes, Deuce pays the driver and we get out, he grabs my hand and I'm still confused as to where we are going, and then I realise.

We walk up to Crusty's, the pizzeria Deuces Uncle owns,

"Crusty's, huh?" I ask raising my eyebrow, he shifts nervously and looks in my eyes,

"Well, almost Crusty's" Deuce lets go of my hand and instead drapes his arm around my shoulders, snuggling into him I whisper "Let's go then."

I gasp as we walk inside, the whole place had been transformed, gone was the arrangement of tables and chairs, with instead one beautifully set table with two dark oak chairs cushioned with a deep purple seat on either side of the table facing each other. The table itself had a candelabra in the centre, 5 candles were alight and seemed to be the main light source within the restaurant. The soft light gave the place a cosy feel, I love it.

"It's gorgeous" I half whisper, I turn to look at Deuce.

"Gorgeous, just like you," he says taking my hand again and leading me to the table. He pulls out the chair and I sit down, he then disappears into the kitchen and returns a few minutes later with two plates, a pizza on each.

"I made a new flavour, just for you"

I look at the pizza before me, it looks delicious, I can see and smell bacon, spinach, onions, potato,

"This is a pretty exotic pizza for Crusty's" I laugh,

"Well, only the best for the best" he says looking deep into my eyes, I fell myself blushing. We eat the pizza and talk about everything. When we're finished he pulls out a small box, it must have earrings or a necklace in it. Deuce clears his throat,

"Dina, these past two years have been wonderful, I love you so much" he opens the box and inside is the most beautiful ring I have ever seen, It is silver with a small amethyst set in the middle.

"Will you wear this promise ring Dina?"

"Yes!" I almost shout, I am so excited and happy! He walks around to my side and pulls the ring out of the box, and slides it onto my right hands ring finger, it fits perfectly. I stand and kiss his cheek pulling him into a hug.

"It's perfect," I whisper "You're perfect, tonight is per-" I am cut off by Deuce's lips on mine. The kiss is warm and soft and loving, we stop after a few seconds and look in each other's eyes, it's our first kiss, it's flawless, I never want this night to end.

TADA! Finished…phew so what did you think? please review and constructive criticism is welcome :)


End file.
